Sans Vs Bendy
What-if Death Battle Sans vs. Bendy.jpg Sans Vs Bendy is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Interlude Launch: Ever had that one guy that has the creepiest smile? Jet: ...And murders you. Launch: Like Bendy from Bendy and The Ink Machine... Jet: ...and Sans from Undertale! Launch: Wait... another undertale debate? Jet: Yep... with Bendy & The Ink Machine. Launch: Welp.... I'm Launch! Jet: And I'm Jet! Launch: It's time to see who would win a death battle! Sans Cue San's Theme ''' Jet: Sans the Skeleton! What can you say about him? Launch: Overhyped? Jet: Launch! I can't believe you'd say that. Sans may have a lot of fangirls but he's a pretty cool character in general. Anyways, Sans is the older brother of Papryus and a lover of puns. He also is a skeleton that judges you for your sins, and is the final boss of the genocide run! Launch: Whatever... if I hear "get dunked on" one more time I swear I'm going to shoot that skeleton bastard myself. Jet: Yeah... about that. Launch: '''Sigh I know, I know. Jet: Sans is a pretty slipery snake, being capable of dodging a multitude weapons, including a gun! Launch: Be more specific Jet, how fast are bullets? Jet: The average bullet is capable of moving at 762 m/s, or Mach 2.2! Making Sans at least Supersonic in speed! Launch: Well isn't that convienent? He'd have to be that fast with how weak he is to human intentions. Not to mention Sans main line of attack is using machines called "Gaster Blasters". Jet: Ah yes, a great weakness for monsters is that they're physically weaker then humans, and a human with killing intent is capable of taking them down easily. Sans however basically says "no" to that! Guess you could say he isn't a silent killer? Bad-dum tssh. Launch: ...That wasn't even a pun. Jesus Jet I thought we'd get past this without at least ONE bad joke. Jet: ...Anyways, gaster blasters isn't Sans only form of attack, he can also summon bones, manipulate gravity while manipulating ones soul, and has a neat move against people with evil intent known as "Karmic Retribution". With Karmic Retribution he is capable of removing invincibility frames essentially being able to negate invulnerable people. This effect also adds poison damage. Launch: Not to mention San's special attack, which is... nothing special. Jet: Hm, what do you mean Launch? Launch: It's nothing. Jet: Come on Launch, you can tell me! Launch: No, I mean the special attack is LITERALLY nothing. Jet: ...Wait how do we classify that? Launch: EXTREME 4th wall breaking. Anyways, Sans can't do this forever... he'll eventually get sleepy, and... Jet: Dodge the attack again! Launch: Yes, but this does not make Sans "omnipresent" for christ sakes Jet... If Sans is caught off-guard he can in fact be hit and when that happens, he's pretty much deado. Jet: Well... he still does have the determination to live on a little while aft- Launch: No. Stop. Taking 5 steps off the screen does not mean he has some new durability feat. Main protagonist in fiction take a lot longer to die then when they should. Jet: Well I mean but sans- Launch: No. Jet: B-but sans- Launch: Again, no. Jet: Launch... do you hate Undertale? Launch: I played it and didn't like it, so. Jet: ...Do you hear that? Launch: Yeah... sounds like a bunch of rabid people screaming "BONE ME SANS" coming our way. Jet: ...We better run, or else we're going to have a bad time. Launch: ARG- currently fixing issues please wait Bendy Cue Bendy's Theme(Fanmade) Jet: From the dark depths of the Ink machine, comes a sly little devil, Bendy! Launch: Ugh... my head... I still hear the megolovania and sir pelo memes... Jet: Uh... you okay Launch? Cause we kinda need to get this out of the way. Launch: Yeah, yeah... I'll manage. Ahem, anyways, Bendy is the main antagonist of Bendy and the Ink Machine, he originates from his own cartoon which was a failed Mickey Mouse knock-off. Jet: Bendy is a crafty demon, he is capable of taking down a fully grown man! Launch: That's not all, he has the power of literal.f*cking.ink. Jet: With his ink Bendy can create ink demons to help him fight. Launch: But not only that, he can literally survive multiple shots from a tommy gun! Jet: Bendy can also regenerate due to being made of ink, making it even harder to kill him as shown with his little ink demons. Hell, his mere presence fills rooms with ink. Launch: Bendy's pretty much unstoppable for normal humans... except.... Jet: ...Well, if you can turn the Ink Machine off Bendy will likely die or be severely weakened as that's the source of his power. Launch: Hm, makes sense. Honestly he's hard to quantify. Jet: Well, we know one thing, Bendy isn't a nice guy. Launch: Wait... is that it or...? Pre-Death Battle Sans walks with Frisk in the middle of an abandoned studio. "so why did you want us to come here kid?" Frisk simply points to the projector. "oh, your favorite cartoon used to be this when you were younger? heh, alright then, let's do some watching." The two sit down and watch the cartoon. After the cartoon ends Sans and Frisk get up, "heh that was a real eye-'''sore". Frisk silent, just puts their thumbs up and begins to leave, but then Sans stops them. "seems we're not alone, someone else is here." From the shadows comes a bunch of ink demons, and then their ring leader appears, Bendy. "i'd suggest you get outta here kiddo, cause this man is about to have a bad time." Frisk nods and runs out of the area. "alright then, lil' ink demon, time to shred you down to the '''bone." '''Sans begins his opening attack... Death Battle! "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, demons like you... S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L." Sans sends a barrage of bones left and right to attack Bendy, with Bendy continously going into different ink puddles to dodge. "heh we got ourselves a dodger eh?" Bendy summons ink demons to attack Sans, with Sans responding with many gaster blasters. From behind Bendy tries to hit Sans but he dodges, "what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" Bendy begins to fill the entire room with ink making sans fall down into the dark abyss. With this Bendy walksa way thinking he won, but then Sans appears behind him. "oh, were you expecting me to be dead? sorry bud, i have a ton of shortcuts, a skele-'''ton. Sans winks to the screen while saying this, with Bendy trying to run after him and Sans dodging again. "i hate to break the ink '''we share, but this battle is getting me tired down to the '''bone." Bendy decides to retreat to a different room. "hm, running away? what are you planing ya lil' devil?"' '''Bendy then suddenly appears before Sans with hundreds of different ink demons. "oh my, a present for me? you shouldn't have!" With this sans summons a barrage of bones taking out most of the ink demons. "huff, huff. geez, you're ruining my job at being lazy with all of this work. come on bud, how about we just stop this fight? we weren't trying to cause you any trouble, so let's just be friends, alright bud?" Bendy launches another attack with Sans dodging, "welp, that was the last chance you had. now no more mister nice guy." Sans stars teleporting Bendy all around the building spawnning dozens of gaster blasters all hitting Bendy. Bendy tries to summon more ink demons but Sans just throws him into another spike of bones. Bendy then tries to retreat once again just to get pulled back by Sans, who starts throwing him around like a rag doll. After the dozen of bones and gaster blasters, Bendy amounts to an ink puddle. "you dead yet bud? cause if you're not, i'll be forced to use my '''special attack'." Bendy gets back up angered. "alright then, survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack." Sans then spawns hundreds of bones spiraling Bendy down the arena and then finishing off with dozens of gaster blasters hitting Bendy in a circle. "Huff... huff... guess that's it. he should be done for, heh." Sans sees no ink left and sits down, "welp that took a lot of energy out of me, time to go to sleep-" before he could finish, Bendy hits sans out of nowhere. "..." Sans sits there breathing, "i thought you were dead... even then how could you have hit me without me not noticing?" Sans then sees that there was ink behind where he was sitting. "...you used that as a waypoint..." Bendy prepares to touch Sans and deform him into Ink. "heh... welp... guess this is the end." K.O. Before Bendy is able to touch Sans a white light appears and Sans appears back at the front of the ink machine. Sans looks to his right and sees Frisk. "heh, thanks i owe ya kiddo. let's go get something to eat, my treat." Results Jet: Oh how the mighty have fallen. Launch: Never really "mighty" to begin with. Jet: Anyways, this match-up is REALLY close, like EXTREMELY close. Launch: Sans has the superior edge in speed and hax, problem is though Bendy has the superior edge in strength, durability, and he has that annoying thing known as immortality & regen. Jet: Not to mention even though Sans KR can affect those evil, remember how much the KR did to someone who massacred an entire living species, it did a lot but compared to someone like Bendy, whose kill count is FAR less, KR wouldn't be as crazy. Launch: Not to mention that KR's best thing is adding poison, or damage over time, something Bendy can heal from via being ink. The only way for Sans to honestly put down Bendy for good is get rid of all the ink in the ink machine, which would require preparation. Jet: Now the hugest argument is, how would Bendy be able to hit Sans due to the massive speed advantage? Well, Sans can, in fact, get tired as shown in the fight and Bendy does have a form of teleportation he can use to his advantage to hit Sans off-guard. Count that with the fact that Bendy could trick Sans into thinking he's dead for good, and the winner is Bendy! Category:GarageShackGamer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles